Draft 1--Top 100 players
All position players CAN play multiple positions, but only their best is listed. All on a scale of 1-10. Any player can eventually have negative numbers, or get up to 15. The personality is very important. For Batters: Hitting-Power-Fielding-Arm-Speed-Health (Injury Proneness)=Total (out of 60) For Pitchers: Fastball-Break-Changeup-Stamina-Fielding-Health (Injury Proneness)=Total (Out of 60) #Jeff Dice, North Carolina 1B. 10-10-7-7-10-10=54, Reliable. #Horace Cameron, Tennessee LHP. 9-9-9-9-9-9=54, Hardworking. #Von Sandoval, Stanford CF. 10-7.5-8-10-10-8=53.5, Clutch. #Cliff Kosar, RHP. Cal Tech 10-10-8.5-9-7-9=53.5, Aggressive. #Isac Garcia, Cal State Fullerton RF. 10-10-7.5-7-10-9=53.5, Amibitious. #Alex Strong, Louisiana-Lafayette 2B. 8-5.5-10-10-10-10=53.5, Popular. #Roderick Ailward, Florida RHP. 8-9-9-9-9-9=53, Hardworking. #Reggie Whatley, Vanderbilt C. 10-10-10-7-10-6=53, Charismatic. #Will Kantor, Clemson SS. 10-4.5-10-10-10-8.5=53, Intelligent. #Alfredo Comeaux, Texas LHP. 10-8-10-8-7.5-9.5=53, Calm. #Alanso Ramos, UNLV LF. 8-9-9-8.5-8-10=52.5, Clutch. #Lyle Brazan, Louisville 3B. 10-10-7-7-8.5-10=52.5, Popular. #Carmelo Hooton, UCLA RHP. 10-10-10-10-10-4=54, Charismatic. #Jason Min, Arizona RHP. 9.5-9-9-9-7-9=52.5, Unintelligent. #Eric Leslie, Vanderbilt LF. 10-10-7-8-7-10=52, Disliked. #Jim Knaank, Rice RF. 10-4-10-10-10-8=52, Humble. #Garry Calabrese, Clemson RHP. 9-9-9-9-6-10=52, Ambitious. #Julio McGray, Wichita St. SS. 9-6-10-10-10-7=52, Calm. #Margito Pucci, Lousville LHP. 9.5-10-7.5-8-9-9=52, Intelligent. #Chase Vanderpleog, Kentucky 1B. 10-10-10-10-1.5-10=51.5, Clutch. #Rufus Weiss, Georgia 2B. 10-6.5-8-9-9-9=51.5, Popular. #Amos Washington, Indiana RHP. 9.5-6-9.5-8.5-8.5-9.5=51.5, Hardworking. #Buddy Kolbe, Miami (FL) 2B. 8.5-10-9-10-9-5=51.5, Ambitious. #Marco Still, Oklahoma St. LHP. 6-10-6-10-9.5-10=51.5, Aggressive. #Stuart Speaker, Missouri St. RF. 9.5-10-9-8-7-7.5=51, Charismatic. #Marcelo Lindell, Kent St. CF. 6-3-10-10-10-10=51, Unreliable. #Antonio Spiller, Stanford 2B. 9-9-9-9-9-6=51, Intelligent. #Sebastian Bay, Oregon C. 9-10-8-8-8-8=51, Disliked. #Harvey Labrum, Michigan 3B. 5.5-8-10-10-10-7=50.5, Lazy. #Lewis Wall, Mississippi St. RHP. 1-10-10-10-9-10=50, Popular. #Michael Garris, Virginia 1B. 8.5-10-7.5-7.5-7.5-9=50, Unintelligent. #Henry Ross, Oregon St. LF. 10-10-7-7-7-9=50, Humble. #Earnest Mahlum, Wisconsin RHP. 8-8-8-8-10-8=50, Calm. #Keith McLead, NC State LHP. 10-10-10-3-7-8=50, Ambitious. #Lenny Ferris, South Carolina SS. 8-8-8-8-9-8=49, Aggressive. #Dwayne Chandler, Vanderbilt CF. 9-1-10-10-10-9=49, Hardworking. #Mohamed Mitchell, Cal State Fullerton LHP. 7-7.5-10-10-5-9=48.5, Ambitious. #Joe Avrizu, Tulane 1B. 9-9-9-8-7-6.5=48.5, Lazy. #Wally Greenway, Fresno St. 2B. 8-6-10-8-10-8.5=48.5, Popular. #Tristan Storment, Oregon St. LHP. 8-9.5-8-8-7-8=48.5, Charismatic. #Theodore Fremont, RF. 2-10-10-10-10-9=51, Disliked. #Irvin Cole, Western Carolina SS. 8-8-8-8-8-8=48, Clutch. #Marlon Hunt, Louisiana-Lafayette LF. 6.5-7-8-5-7-8.5=48, Uninteligent. #Larry Pucker, Tennessee Tech. RHP. 8-10-10-4-7-9=48, Hardworking. #Alfonso Kroh, Liberty 3B. 10-8-3-9-10-7=48, Humble. #Jordan Sandoz, Virginia CF. 8.5-7.5-10-5-10-7=48, Calm. #Rocky Verner, San Diego State LHP. 10-5.5-10-8-6-8=47.5, Aggressive. #Ignacio Lilly, New Mexico 3B. 10-9-5-10-6-7.5=47.5, Popular. #Lynn Sydow, Florida Gulf Coast RHP. 8-8-8-7.5-8-8=47.5, Charismatic. #Austin Keller, USC RF. 7-10-8-8-6-8=47, Intelligent. #Dillon Lagos, Maine LHP. 10-10-8-4-6-9=47, Ambitious. #Collin Foster, Boston College RHP. 7-7-9-8-7-9=47, Reliable. #Cameron Paulson, Missouri St. 1B. 10-10-7.5-6-5-8=46.5, Clutch. #Tony Sczerbia, Wake Forest LHP. 8-8-8-8-6.5-8=46.5, Disliked. #Earnest Winn, Baylor LF. 6-6.5-10-7-7-8=46.5, Humble. #Isy Roberts, North Carolina LHP. 7.5-7.5-7-8-7.5-8.5=46, Calm. #Cory Waldo, Illinois C. 10-4-9-9-7-7=46, Ambitious. #Lane Lindsey, Texas Christian RHP. 10-9.5-10-7-5-4=45.5, Aggressive. #Tristan Atkins, Arizona 3B. 8-7.5-7.5-7.5-7.5-7.5=45.5, Lazy. #Hank Josephs, UCLA LHP. 10-3-10-10-3-9=45, Unintelligent. #Grover Wilhelm, LSU SS. 4-4-10-10-9-8=45, Humble. #Justin Jakes, UCONN 2B. 8.5-3-8.5-9-9-7=45, Popular #Benton Shealy, University of British Columbia, RHP. 9-10-8-4-7-8=45, Reliable #Kelvin DeSoto, Ohio St. CF. 7-7-8-8-8-7=45, Intelligent. #Leonard Hayward, Maryland 1B. 10-10-3-4-8-9=44, Clutch. #Christopher Johnson, Virginia Tech LHP. 9.5-6-8-7.5-6.5-8=44.5, Unreliable. #Ty Resser, St. John's RF. 10-8-7-7.5-8-4=44.5, Harkworking. #Kirk Michaels, Purdue C. 7-2-6-7-6-10=44, Ambitious. #Elmer Sommers, California RHP. 9-9-8-9-1-9=44, Charismatic. #Scottie Alvarato, Florida St. 3B. 10-10-4-7-3-10=44, Humble. #Willie Haslam, Stanford LHP. 8-7.5-8-7-5-8=43.5, Calm. #Lionel Warr, Michigan CF. 7-7-7-7-7-8=43, Hardworking #Elvis Thames, Stanford LF. 10-10-5-5-7-6=43, Lazy. #Carson Humphrey, Vanderbilt RHP. 9-5-9-7-5-8=43, Disliked. #Glen Martello, Arizona St. SS. 7.5-3.5-8-9-8-7=43, Reliable. #Myron Drinnon, South Carolina LHP 9-9-9-4-4-8=43, Clutch. #Quinn Hain, Notre Dame 2B. 8.5-7-7-6-7-7=42.5, Intelligent. #Jameel Ryan, Georgia Institute of Technology LHP. 7-6-8-8-6-7=42, Agressive. #Elvis Roscoe, Texas A&M 1B. 7-7-7-7-7-7=42, Popular. #Nickolas Towers, Texas RHP. 10-10-5-5-3-9=42, Clutch #Ike Carpenter, New Mexico St. 3B. 5-3-8-9-7-9=41, Humble. #Carlton Pratt, Texas LHP. 9-9-4-7-4-8=41, Ambitious. #Jessie Tate, Indiana RF. 9-9-4-5-6-8=41. Charismatic. #Mervin McLendon, Oregon RHP. 9-10-7-4-3-7.5=40.5. Calm. #Mark Grosse, LSU C. 7-4.5-7-9-6-7=40.5, Disliked. #Rich Ford, Pepperdine RHP. 6-6-6-10-5-7=40, Unintelligent. #Cole Efron, Illinois RHP. 7-7-10-3-6-7=40, Lazy. #Kirby Saban, Oregon LHP. 8-8-8-4-5-7=40, Hardworking. #Stewart Piehl, UNLV 3B. 8-3.5-5-7-7-9=39.5, Clutch. #Wally Morison, Boston College CF. 4-5-6.5-8-8-8=39.5, Popular. #Scott Delavega, Georgia Institute of Technology LHP. 9-4-7-5-5-9=39, Intelligent. #Denny Aubry, Georgia Institute of Technology LHP. 9-10-9-2-2-7=39, Ambitious #Oscar Costigan, Nevada St. 1B. 8.5-10-2-4-7-7=38.5, Charismatic. #Ken Stark, Colorado St. LHP. 10-10-2-4-5-7=38, Unintelligent. #Truman Blazer, Washington C. 6-8-5-6-6-7=38, Clutch. #Preston Carstens, Florida International RF, 7-6-6-6-6-7=38, Disliked. #Noel Red, Wisconsin RHP, 6-6-6-6.5-6-7=37.5, Humble. #Damian Milliner, Cal-Berkley SS. 5-1-8-8-8-7.5=37.5, Calm. #Johnson Irons, Utah C. 9-5-6-7-6-4.5=37.5, Unreliable. #Korey Berry, Clemson LF. 9-9-1-1-8-8.5=37.5, Agressive. #Zack Dove, Temple LHP. 8-7-8-2-4-7=37. Reliable. #Virgil Buck, Rutgers 1B. 10-8-4-2-4-9=37. Popular. #Yan Champ, Oklahoma St. LHP. 7-8-6-5-3-8=37. Lazy. #Toby McCray, Central Mighigan CF. 6-6-6-6-6-6.5=36.5 Intelligent. #Ilan Nova, Iowa LHP. 8-8-7-1-5-7.5=36.5 Hardworking. #Marshall Keyser, Elon 2B. 5-5-6-6-7-7=36, Ambitious. #Doyle Cook, Arkansas RHP. 6-6-7-4-5-8=36, Unreliable. #Beau Dennis, Middle Tennessee St. LHP. 5-10-5-4-4-8=36, Charismatic. #Kyle Leeman, Kansas St. LHP. 8-8-8-3-4-5=36, Clutch. #Edmund Maley, UC-Irvine RHP. 7-7-7-3-3-8.5=35.5, Reliable. #Kendal Brazier, Army C. 5.5-5-6-6-6-7=35.5, Humble. #Clyde Recker, Houston 3B. 8-7-6-6-2-4=35, Ambitious. #Merrill Wheaton, Gonzaga 2B. 4-2-5-5-10-9=35, Aggressive. #Cliff Harsh, Boston College RHP. 7-7-7-1-4-9=35, Popular. #Ramon Carbajal, Florida Atlantic LHP. 8-7-8-3-4-5=35, Disliked. #Albert Amesbury, UNLV RF. 6-6-6-5-6-6=35, Intelligent. #Jim Hamel, Clemson LHP. 10-5-4.5-1-5-9=34.5, Lazy. #Joshua Scott, Stanford SS. 9-1-6-6-5-7=34.5, Clutch. #Cary Beggs, Xavier RHP. 6-6-6-4.5-6-6=34.5, Unreliable. #Homer Ingram, Stanford CF. 7-5-6-6-4-6=34, Charismatic. #Aaron Zimmer, McGill RHP. 3-10-8-2-2-9=34, Hardworking. #Trey Lubbock, Indiana LHP. 6.5-6.5-6.5-6.5-5-8=33, Clutch. #Darius Meyer, UAB LF. 1-2-3-5-10-10=33, Aggressive. #Russell Montsour, USC LHP. 7-4-7-5-3.5-7=32.5, Unintelligent. #Tanner Deborah, Cal State Fullerton SS. 5-3-5-5-7-7=32, Reliable. #Brian Zepp, Davidson LHP. 7-8-4-2-4-7=32, Charismatic. #Monty Letarte, North Carolina RHP. 8-8-8-1-3-4=31, Humble. #Branden Young, Villanova 1B. 9.5-8-1-1.5-1-10=31, Popular #Sebastian Kina, USC RHP. 6-6-6-3-4-5.5=30.5, Disliked. #Normand Blackberry, Harvard RHP. 4.5-9-2-5-3-6.5=30, Intelligent. #Roderick Holt, Parkview HS-Georgia (.5 season prospect) RF. 8.5-9-8-8-7.5-10=50.5 #Darell Hoffman, Brownwood HS-Texas (2 season prospect) LHP. 9.5-10-10-8-6.5-8.5=52.5 #Valentin Essex, Buckingham, Browne & Nichols HS-Massachusetts (1.5 season prospect) C. 9.5-5-10-10-10-7.5=52. #Johnny Mallory, Antelope Valley HS-California (.5 season prospect) RHP. 9-8-9-8-8-8=50 #Antonio Norbert, Olympia HS-Florida (1.5 Season Prospect) 1B. 9.5-10-8-8-4-10=49.5. #Erik Henskei, Woodvile HS-Texas (2-2.5 Season prospect) 3B. 8-8-10-10-9-8.5=53.5 #Carlos Sanchez, Puerto Rico baseball academy (1 season prospect) C. 10-10-8-9-4-9=49 #Hirano Hasegawa, Japan (0-.5 season prospect) LHP. 8-10-8-9-6-8=49 #Ahmad Ball, South Calddwell HS-North Carolina (3 Season Prospect) RHP. 9.5-10-10-10-8.5-6.5=54.5. #Avery Pope, Westlake HS-California (1 Season Prospect) SS. 7.5-5-9.5-9.5-10-7=48.5. #Tony Laura, Killian HS-Florida (1-1.5 season prospect) 1B. 10-10-7-5-7-10=49 #Otis McQuiggan, University HS-Florida (.5 season prospect) LHP. 10-8-9-4-6-8=47 #Gary Franklin, Iowa City HS-Iowa (2.5 season prospect) C. 10-9.5-7-7-8-7.5=49 #Jamie Kettles, Halifax County HS-Virginia (1 season prospect) CF. 9-9-9-9-9-4.5=49.5 #Angel Boyd, Cullman HS-Alabama (2 season Prospect) RHP. 6-10-10-9-6-8.5=49.5 #Ben Pillars, Hamilton HS-Ohio (3.5 season prospect) 2B. 10-8.5-7-7-8.5-10=51 #Daren Crab, Watertown HS-Connecticut (.5 season prospect) RHP. 9-10-7-7.5-8-5.5=47 #Elmer Castanzo, Joliet Catholic Academy-Illinois (.5-1 season prospect) 3B. 9-9-7-7-8-7.5=47.5 #Ollie Santana, defected from Cuba (1 season prospect) CF. 10-3-10-6-10-8=47 #Daryl Rappaport, Cary HS-North Carolina (.5-1 season prospect) SS. 9-9-9.5-9.5-8-4.5=49.5 #Cedrick Lockheart, American HS-Florida (1.5 season prospect) LF. 10-10-5-5-8-10=48 #Gordon McFarling, St. Bernard HS-California (.5 season prospect) LHP. 6-6-8-8-8-8=46 #Andy Lloyd, Marlboro Central HS-New York (1-1.5 season prospect) RHP. 5-10-6-10-9.5-7=47.5 #Lamar Jones, Seaford Senior HS-Delaware (0-.5 season prospect) LHP. 10-7-8-4-7-8.5=44 #Adam Rochester, Poway HS-California (2 season prospect) SS. 10-9-9-5-8-6=47 #Peter Sylvie, St. Anthony HS-New Jersey (2.5 season Prospect) RF. 8.5-7.5-8-8-8-7.5=47.5 #Max Splint, Oviedo HS-Florida (1.5 season prospect) RHP. 10-6-8-8-4-10=46 #Isaiah Lush, Shelby County HS-Kentucky (1 season prospect) RF. 8-7-8-7-8-8=46 #Omar Edwards, Snohomish HS-Washington (.5 season prospect) RHP. 10-5-7-7-6-8=43 #Moe Fletcher, Jesuit HS-Florida (3 season prospect) LHP. 10-10-7-3-9-9=48 #Burt Kira, Acadiana HS-Lousiana (1 season prospect) 1B. 6-10-6-6-7-9=44 #Noah River, Central Grove HS-Indiana (2 season prospect) RHP. 8-8-8-7-7-8=46 #Lucas Bennett, Madison County HS-Georgia (.5-1 season prospect) RHP. 10-6-7-4-6-10=43 #Sam Cater, Redan HS-Georgia (0-.5 season prospect) CF. 7-7-7-7-7-7=42 #Antonio Westcott, Lake-Lehman HS-Pennsylvania (1.5 season prospect) LHP. 10-10-10-4-3-7=44 #Manuel Ramos, San Marcos HS-California (.5-1 season prospect) 3B. 9-9-7-6-4-8=43 #Will McCarthy, Bowie HS-Texas (2.5 season prospect) LF. 8-8-7-7-7-8=45 #John Harvey, Divine Child HS-Michigan (1.5 season prospect) RHP. 9-7-8-4-8-7=43 #Ben Cossack, Beaufort HS-South Carolina (1 season prospect) LF. 6-6-8-6-9-7=42 #Shane Kamakawiwo'ole, Kalaheo HS-Hawaii (.5 season prospect) 2B. 8-3-7-6-9-8=41 #Johnathan Shine, St. Xavier HS-Kentucky (3 season prospect) LHP. 8-7-8-8-8-8=47 #Aaron Lev, Oak Grove HS-Mississippi (2 season prospect) RHP. 9-7-8-3-8-9=44 #Carol Stratton, Owasso HS-Oklahoma (4 season prospect) SS. 10-10-7-7-7-10=51 #Hunter Newbaker, Coronado HS-Nevada (.5-1 season prospect) C. 7-6-7-7-7-7=41 #Merlin Smith, The Woodlands HS-Texas (1 season prospect) LHP. 10-5-8-1-8-10=42 #Gregg Scheffler, Pensacola Catholic HS-Florida (1.5 season prospect) 1B. 8-7.5-6-6-5-10=42.5 #Park Mihn, Cherry Creek HS-Colorado (1.5-2 season prospect) CF. 6.5-0.5-10-10-10-5=42 #Dean Manning, Milton HS-Georgia (.5 season prospect) RHP. 8-7-7-5-6-7=40 #Jason Sandy, Christian Brothers HS-Tennessee (1 season prospect) RHP. 7-8-8-4-7-6=40 #Arnoldo Hinojos, Desert Mountain HS-Arizona (2.5-3 season prospect) LHP. 10-10-10-4-7-7=48 #Wilford Schneider, Howell HS-Missouri (0-.5 season prospect) 3B. 7-7-6-6-5-6=37 #Alex Norris, Archbishop Moeller HS-Ohio (2 season prospect) LHP. 5-10-10-5-5-6= 41 #Terrence Kelly, Lexington HS-South Carolina (.5-1 season prospect) LF. 7-5-6-6-6-7=37 #Elton Ivory, Mater Dei HS-California (1 season prospect) 2B. 6-3-10-5-7-7=38 #Graham Lisby, Sharpsburg HS-Georgia (1-1.5 season prospect) RHP. 10-1-8-8-4-7=38 #Maurice Difranco, Terrebonne HS-Louisiana (.5 season prospect) RF. 10-10-4-4-4-4=36 #Alan Ole-St. Joseph Regional HS-New Jersey (2 season prospect) LHP. 9-6-7-2-7-7=38 #Brett Kellerhouse, Lowndes County HS-Georgia (3.5 season prospect) C. 10-10-9-8-3-7=47 #Brad Paulson, Glenwood HS-Illinois (2.5 season prospect) RHP. 10-5-7-4-5-7=38 #Roman Ferris, Pinole Valley HS-California (0-.5 season prospect) CF. 6-6-6-6-5-6=35 #Roy Bouchard, College Edouard-Montpetit-Quebec (Canada Pre-College) (4.5 season prospect) RHP. 9-9-9-9-8-9=53 #Mitchell Craig, Lincoln-Sudbury HS-Massachusetts (1 season prospect) 1B. 7-7-6-4-3-10=35 #Ricky Juston III, Barbe HS-Louisiana (2 season prospect) 2B. 6-3-10-4-9-7=36 #Eduardo Ortega, La Cueva HS-New Mexico (.5 season prospect) LHP. 6-6-6-4-6-6=34 #Howard Paradise, Archbishop Spalding HS-Maryland (2.5 season prospect) LHP. 8-4-6-1-6-10=35 #Perry Columbo, River Ridge HS-Florida (1.5 season prospect) CF. 6-5-6-5-6-6=34 #Enrique Cruz, West Fargo HS-North Dakota (.5-1 season prospect) 3B. 6-10-1-5-5-5=33 #Lawrence Plate, Parkview HS-Georgia (3 season prospect) RHP. 10-10-10-1-1-4=36 #Steve Okoye, South County HS-Virginia (.5 season prospect) LHP. 8-3-5-5-4-5=32 #Stan Bytler, Dimond HS-Alaska (2 season prospect) 2B. 6-5-6-5-5-7=34 #Donald Morgan, Brookline HS-Massachusetts (1.5 season prospect) RHP. 6-5-6-5-6-6=34